


Любовь — это включить танцы в свою фитнес-программу

by eugenias



Series: Love is... [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/comfort little bit, M/M, Slash, dance, love is
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Любовь — это включить танцы в свою фитнес-программу.





	Любовь — это включить танцы в свою фитнес-программу

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Kay_Shall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Kay_Shall/gifts).



> Спасибо Мери, которая подгоняет мне новые слоганы ♥

Пеппер сказала, что Тони просто обязан научиться танцевать нормально. Тони пытался сопротивляться, но в итоге всё-таки оказался здесь, в небольшой танцевальной школе. И теперь чувствовал себя ужасно неуютно.

Была одна проблема – их танцевальная группа состояла из пятерых мужчин и одной женщины. Он стоял рядом с высоким, широкоплечим молодым человеком, который с какой-то особой теплотой наблюдал за парой – преподавателями – которая танцевала вальс. Зрелище действительно было невероятно красивое.

— Зачем вы пришли сюда? — спросил у молодого человека Тони. Тот вздрогнул. — Простите, что напугал.

— Всё нормально. Просто… не ожидал.

— Так и зачем вы здесь? Я, например, должен научиться танцевать, чтобы не опозорить жену на благотворительном вечере.

— А почему тогда без неё?

— Ну, она у меня занятая дама.

— Я хочу научиться танцевать просто так, — сказал парень, чем очень удивил Тони.

— Ничего не бывает просто так.

— Бывает, поверьте.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Как думаете, я смогу научиться танцевать хотя бы на четверть так же круто, как они? — спросил он, кивнув в сторону кружащейся в танце пары.

— Сомневаюсь, — ухмыльнулся парень в ответ.

Что ж, это было довольно обидно.

 

***

Его звали Стив. Высокий, широкоплечий блондин или просто бог, как Тони называл его, когда думал о нём. Они танцевали вместе, как пара, и это было странно. Тони часто ловил себя на мысли, что у Стива невероятно красивые голубые глаза.

Стив был прекрасным. Добрый, отзывчивый, он предлагал свою помощь в любом вопросе, о котором Тони ему говорил. Обычно это случалось в последние десять минут занятия, когда преподаватели давали им время просто насладиться музыкой и почувствовать своего партнёра.

— Любишь греческую кухню, серьёзно? — переспросил Тони, удивившись.

— Ну да, — кивнул Стив. — Я даже ходил на курсы по приготовлению греческих блюд, но оказалось, что повар из меня никакой. Так что теперь я здесь.

— Постоянно ищешь себе хобби?

— Не люблю бездельничать.

— Почему не проводишь время с близкими или друзьями?

— У меня никого нет, — в этот момент лицо Стива стало каменным.

— Прости, — понятливо отозвался Тони.

— Ничего, ты же не знал.

После Стив добродушно улыбнулся, чем очень удивил Тони. Он был таким светлым, что в голове не укладывалось, как вообще можно быть таким.

 

***

Однажды Тони пришёл на занятие слегка выпивши. Эти встречи с зарубежными партнёрами всегда проходили в неформальной обстановке, и нормальный человек пропустил бы занятие, случись с ним такое, но не Тони. Он и сам не мог себе объяснить, почему так рвался туда, стараясь не признавать того, что всё дело было в Стиве.

Он почти опоздал, и когда зашёл, то увидел, что Стив в одиночестве скучал у стены с грустным лицом, но улыбнулся, заметив Тони.

— Одно предупреждение, — начал Тони, подойдя к нему, — я, возможно, немного пьян.

— Танцевать можешь? — спросил Стив как ни в чём не бывало. Пеппер бы устроила ему порку за такое.

— Могу.

— Пошли.

Занятие прошло на «ура». Тони похвалили несколько раз, и это был повод для гордости. Тони думал, что обязательно расскажет об этом Пеппер, когда Стив вдруг заговорил. Они как раз танцевали в отведённые им десять минут.

— Я учусь танцевать в память о бывшей девушке.

— Бывшей? Если это она тебя бросила, то это она зря. Лучше уж точно никого не найдёт.

— Она умерла, — сказал Стив тише. — Не извиняйся.

Тони кивнул, поняв, что тут никакими словами не поможешь. Они продолжили танцевать, и в конце концов Тони опустил голову Стиву на плечо. Тот был не против, и для Тони это что-то да значило.

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил Тони, перед тем, как музыка закончилась.

Стив не успел ответить. Преподаватель толкала прощальную речь, направленную на то, чтобы повысить их мотивацию. Тони, как обычно, не слушал.

Они заговорили в раздевалке. Тони повторил свой вопрос снова, потому что он-то уж очень хотел поговорить.

— Занятие закончилось, — спокойно сказал Стив. — А мне надо в Бруклин. Хочу успеть на последний поезд.

Тони понимающе кивнул.

 

***

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил Стив.

Они встретились у выхода из студии. Тони нужно было домой, но Стив разрушил все его планы. Пеппер наверняка ждёт его. Тони, не задумываясь, согласился и написал Роуди смску, с просьбой прикрыть его.

Сидя в китайской кафешке, Тони смотрел на Стива в упор, пока тот что-то болтал. Он говорил о танцах, о музыке, об искусстве. Тони без проблем поддерживал все эти темы, и со Стивом они казались в разы интереснее, чем с кем-то другим.

Это был прекрасный ужин. Но Тони хотел узнать Стива ещё больше, хотел понять, что с ним такое, почему он такой одинокий и ходит на танцы без цели.

— Расскажешь, что случилось с твоей девушкой? — спросил Тони. Он боялся, что Стив пошлёт его или разозлится.

— Она погибла в автокатастрофе. Вместе с моим лучшим другом и его девушкой. По пути на нашу свадьбу, — коротко ответил Стив. — Мы должны были танцевать вальс.

— Соболезную, — тихо сказал Тони, почувствовав себя неловко.

— Всё в порядке. Я ведь сам заикнулся об этом.

Чтобы Стив не говорил, Тони видел, что он был не в порядке. Но потом они заговорили о танцах и всё прошло само собой.

 

***

— Хочешь поговорить? — спросил Тони. Стив складывал одежду в рюкзак.

— Поздно, — отчеканил он. — Я не успею в Бруклин.

— Я тебя подвезу.

Подняв взгляд, Стив улыбнулся.

Они начали целоваться ещё в машине. Тони удивился, что вообще дотерпел. У Стива были приятные, мягкие губы, но в его поцелуях чувствовалось что-то такое животное и резкое, отчего у Тони сносило крышу.

С трудом доехав до Бруклина, Тони был вне себя от счастья, оказавшись прижатым к кровати Стивом. Он не думал о Пеппер, он не думал вообще. Он наслаждался поцелуями, ласками и не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. Не хотел отпускать Стива и не хотел, чтобы Стив отпускал его.

— Как я умудрился _влюбиться_ в тебя? — спросил Стив, а потом поцеловал, не давая ответить.

И Тони позволил ему всё, ведь и сам не мог понять, как он умудрился влюбиться в Стива.

Утром Стив задал ему всего один вопрос.

— Благотворительный вечер, о котором ты говорил, уже состоялся?

— Нет, — соврал Тони. Даже не зная кому: Стиву или самому себе.

 

***

Стив не пришёл на следующее занятие. А потом на следующее, и так в течение двух недель. Тони, чёрт знает почему, не догадался даже взять у него номер телефона, и теперь связывал пропажу Стива с той ночью, которую они провели вместе.

Он переживал, потому что Стив в какой-то момент стал значить слишком многое, и Тони даже подумал, что у него есть настоящее сердце. Точно такое же, какое Великий и Ужасный подарил Железному дровосеку.

Через три недели Тони не выдержал. Он сел в машину и поехал в Бруклин. Он должен был знать, что со Стивом – как минимум – всё в порядке. Он хотел знать, если вдруг из-за Тони танцы для Стива теперь неподходящая идея для хобби.

Тони постучал три раза по старой двери и ждал. Ожидание казалось мучительным, и Тони боялся, что дверь ему откроет не Стив, а какая-нибудь привлекательная девушка. Он глубоко дышал.

Но за дверью оказался Стив, и Тони сорвался.

— Какого чёрта ты пропал? Я ждал тебя, каждый раз надеясь, что ты появишься и мы потанцуем. Я надеялся, что ты придёшь, придумаешь нелепую отмазку, а потом мы снова обсудим что-нибудь из культурного наследия нашей страны. А теперь я думаю, что просто всё испортил и…

Стив притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Крепко, страстно, так, что даже отрываться не хотелось. Он вцепился в Тони, как хищник в свою добычу, а Тони всецело сдался ему, обмякая в его объятиях.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — признался Стив. Он прижимался к лбу Тони своим. — Я так хотел снова быть с тобой.

— Тогда почему не приходил?

— Проблемы с работой, с деньгами… и если быть кратким, то мне негде жить. Я не хотел вешать всё это на тебя, ведь то, что у нас было сложно назвать… даже отношениями.

— Это лучшие отношения в моей жизни, — прошептал Тони, целуя его. — Я забираю тебя с собой.

— Тони, у тебя жена и…

— У меня - ты. И танцы. Остальное не имеет значения.

Стив кивнул, снова получив поцелуй.


End file.
